Welcome to the Host Club Pumpkin-San! -One Shot
by The Human Cat
Summary: This was for a dare I was given a while back. It's a joke thing because we were saying there was a fanfiction for everything. I set out to find one there wasn't one for. And there was no Hetalia x Pumpkin(weird little world in my head) So I said "Why not? I'll write one." But I hadn't watched Hetalia. So, why not Ouran. And so I got this little thing... Enjoy...ish it!(xReader)


You were in a dark box, scared, and alone with no one but a few flowers. And everyone knew how flowers were, they were so rude! Anyway, you sat in your dark box, bouncing as you were carried away from your nurturing vine, and into a truck. It stayed dark and cold for a few days before you were put in a bigger box, but this one was open and bright lights shown down on you from above. Noise bustled around you. Everything was scary and strange until that one day... when you heard that voice, so full of cheer and joy, like the sun!

"Hikaru!Koaru! Aren't commoners markets so fun! All the yummy food and low deals for poor quality!" The voice was somewhat high pitched, and rather dramatic, but you loved how it sounded so sweet and lively. "Oh look Haruhi! Pumpkins!" You heard him shout, and you listened closer, excited, as he might have noticed you.

A seventeen year old boy with floppy blonde hair peered over the edge of your box and stared straight at you, his mouth open in awe. His eyes practically shined as he looked over your pumpkiny round curves. You felt a blush spread over your rind. He placed his hands on you and picked you up gently, holding you up in the air.

"This one..." He said in an almost whisper. "Your so beautiful!" He whispered even more sincerely, and the blush spread further across your rind, and all the way up to your stem. "Haruhi!" He called to another young man he was with. "I want this pumpkin! It would be a pretty edition for the fall theme in the music room!" The other boy rolled his eyes. On closer inspection, he looked a bit feminine.

"Fine sempai." He said grudgingly. How dare he speak like that to this beautiful boy holding you! For shame. You wanted to slap him, but as you were a pumpkin, you had no way to. The boy, as you had now learned was named Tamaki, Brought you down and held you to his chest. You sat there, warmed by his sweater as he rung you up and took you away from the cold glaring lights and the huge box. You were brought out to a black limo. 'Oh my!' You thought.'My Tamaki-sempai is rich! What a lavish knight in shining armor I have!"

Tamaki refused to set you down in the car, and instead sat you on his lap and held his hands around your form, making you blush again. You had never been so close to a man before. Or really...anyone at all now that you thought about it.

Eventually, the limo stopped and you were held again. Once outside of the car, you saw a marvelously structured school building. 'It's so beautiful!' You thought.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy, Pumpkin-chan!" Tamaki said cheerfully, smiling down at you. The feminine boy rolled his eyes again, before getting several bags of other, less important groceries out of the trunk. You were carried inside, and down several halls before being brought into an abandoned music room, a few other boys sat on couches in the center of the room. Two gingers, a blonde boy who looked like he was five, a very quiet tall guy next to the blonde, and a scary looking man with a sharp frown and glasses. This man in particular glared at you before looking up at Tamaki.

"I hope you didn't spend any budgeted money on that." His tone was cruel and degrading, you felt as if you had been sad, and wanted to cry, but could not. As you were a pumpkin. But your knight spoke up for you.

"How dare you talk about Pumpkin-Chan that way! And I spent every penny she cost,myself! And I would have spent a thousand more!" The man looked at Tamaki, confused and slightly weirded out.

"So you've declared it a girl then?" You felt insulted! How could he not tell that you were female from your full orange curves! Tamaki glared at the man for a minute before stroking your rind gently.

"It's okay Pumpkin, he just doesn't understand us." He cooed." I think you are the most ladylike pumpkin I have ever met." He raised you up to eye level before smiling, and setting you down on a table, arranging you just right so that your most beautiful angles were shown to the world. 'Oh Tama-san, if only I could speak to you. I would tell you exactly how wonderful you make me feel.' You thought. He seemed to look at you in understanding.

The meeting took a while, but eventually everyone left, except Tamaki, who softly stroked the top of you, wich would have been your head were you not a pumpkin. Then he bent down and gently kissed you, sending shivers across your rind. You blushed as he held a hand to your rind.

"You are so beautiful Pumkin-san. I can't wait to see you again tomorrow. " Then he lifted his hand, and walked to the door, turning out the light, and closing the door. 'Oh Tamaki, I can't wait to see you either."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The next day Tamaki came in after school carrying a peculiar pile of fabrics, and threw them down on the couch, smiling in a jolly manner. He then looked at you and smiled in a teasy way as if to say you would find out what he was doing soon. Then he bounced out and came back in with a pile of straw hats.

Soon the other club members filed in, one by one and sat sullenly on the couch, glancing oddly at a Tamaki that was now stumbling in with a pile of shirts up to his forehead. Soon he blindly fell into the pile. He quickly regained his composure and straightening his tie, turned to the group.

"Comrades, as you know, I am your king and it is my solemn duty to entertain my subjects." You look over to see several of the club members role their eyes, several 'oh bother's and 'what this time?'s passed around the room. You scoff angrily then look back to your precious Tamaki.

"And that is why I must announce, that we are rearranging our theme for the fall dance this weekend. Goodbye feathers and hats, goodbye cold gray attire, and welcome bright orange and gold hootenanny square dancing!" Tamaki said with utmost pride, gesturing to a scrumptious picture of farm apparel and corn and hay bales he had drawn.

'Oh My! Tamaki, this is beautiful!' you thought, as he looked towards you and cleared his throat.

"All in dedication to my beloved pumpkin-chan!" He shouted, making your orange skin turn a rosy pink. You couldn't believe how wonderful this was, though several scoffs around the room indicated some others didn't agree.

"But Tamaki," Kyoya , as you had learned was the name of the mean man, interjected " We already have plans lined up, and we have all the preperations made and ordere-" Tamaki clucked.

"Tutut Kyoya, we have a special guest, and we must honor that guest as we would any other princess. So I say we put her in familiar surroundings, with a bit of an elegant touch." Images of girls twirling in patchwork dresses, and overall suits, with plaid underneath, came to mind. You didn't know whether the idea was astranged or ravaging, but it was what Tamaki wanted so you supposed you liked it.

Despite more protest, Tamaki got everyone to grudgingly disagree, and before you knew it, it was time for the dance.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After two weeks of hard work,shouting and arranging, the night had come. You felt odd though... with all this time, you had grown a bit softer... more tired. You constantly fretted that you would not look quite as good in a dress.. if pumpkins could even wear a dress. You weren't quite sure if they could. But Tamaki made sure to prove it was so, on the night of, he snuck in the room, already in his tux. He looked absolutely amazing. He snapped the lights on, smiling gently and holding his arms behind his back.

"Okay Pumpkin-chan, I brought you something." He pulled his arms out in front of him, and you gasped internally. It was a plaid patterned skirt in a shade of blue that would practically make your skin glow. All lined with elegant lace and a flower brooch.

'Oh you shouldn't have, but thank you so much my love!' You thought, glad he had. He gently slipped it over you, then pulled you up to his face and rested his nose gently on your rind, nuzzling his face to you and letting out a deep sigh. He ran his fingers over your bumps, making you gulp.

"You look beautiful princess. May I have a dance?" He asked, and you quickly nodded. Soon you were being carried through the school's endless maze of corridors. Until you reached the courtyard, full of glowing lights, jean dresses and hay stack chairs. It was gorgeous.

You danced for a while with Tamaki, everyone was staring at you and Tamaki. They must have just thought you so unbelievably stunning as their faces twisted into that of deep confusion. After a while, Tamaki pardoned himself and sat you down on the punch table, going off to greet someone else. You sat contentedly, quite happy with the night's events.

A young lady came over to get punch, admiring your pumpkinish beauty, as she served herself a glass. But as her eyes looked towards the bowl, she had become focused on her task, and the next thing you saw was her slight clumsy move. She slipped, the punch in the spoon went up, her elbow slid out, coming towards you, and you were impacted with pain, you flew off the table, internally screaming.

"TAAAAMMMAAAKIIIII!" You said as your last word. Staring at him in the crowd of dancers as your round body slammed into the concrete. He turned, hearing the girl at the punch bowl cry out timidly.

"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean too..." Tamaki's eyes widened ad he dropped his glass. It shattered as he ran towards you.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" He fell to his knees as your body split from the pressure. You could feel an unpleasant ooze as you saw light orange seep over your once pretty dress. Tamaki cradled your rind as you rasped. He turned to the girl at the bowl.

"You, You, what have you done!" He cried, the girl looking so ridden with shock and guilt, that you were afraid she would pass out. Tamaki seemed angry but he turned back to you. You thought through the pain, hoping he would hear you.

"No, no... She did-she didn't mean to do it... she tripped. Please don't be mad." He seemed to hear you, and his eyes began to water, brimming with tears as he began to sniffle.

"No, no, don't die... please don't die, I love you!" He cupped the largest section of your splintered body, bending down he kissed it repeatedly.

"Nononononono..." He was in tears... and all you could do was sit there, letting things grow darker.

'I-I-l,l,I love you t-"

You had hoped the darkness had faded into oblivion. But it hadn't. You thought you had closed your eyes but... You didn't have eyes. Things felt warm and they didn't hurt. You opened what you thought your eyes would be, and saw a Shocked Tamaki looking back at you. You blinked, looking down to find that you now had a head to look down with. And hair! Orange pumpkin colored hair that drooped across your shoulders! And skin, skin that was covered in a beautiful blue dress much like you had worn earlier, when... you were still a pumpkin...

Tamaki smiled, stretching out a hand. You reached your delicate pale hand and placed it into his, standing up on your newfound legs.

"Well..." Said Tamaki, a smile spreading on his face. "I thought the carriage turned back into the pumpkin... or the frog turned into the prince. But it seems... Like ...the pumpkin princess turns into a queen." You laugh, then cry, and bury yourself in his chest, as he wraps his arms around you.

Well whatever turned into whatever when it was all done, you didn't care. You had your happily ever after, and as they say...The End.


End file.
